


To Break a Republic

by Rise_of_Lilith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Creepy Palpatine, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Non-Graphic Violence, Old Republic Era, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Scheming, holograms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rise_of_Lilith/pseuds/Rise_of_Lilith
Summary: In Palpatine's eyes, this war is a game and the Hero with No Fear is nothing more than his favorite toy soldier. A collection of loosely chronical one-shots centered around Anakin and Palpatine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a quick drabble but now I think I'm going to be adding more to it so stay tuned...
> 
> Also taking requests so comment your ideas below!

Chancellor Palpatine sat unaffected at his desk as a reel of holo-records projected various scenes of the war front before him. The footage had been sent to him in a message from some inconsequential senator who he'd assumed felt compelled to remind him of the horrors that the war with the separatists was causing.

Palpatine sported a cold smirk as he appraised the message's contents. He was more than well aware of the goings ons of the Clone Wars. He was their architect after all. He watched as a civilian freighter was blown to bits by Separatist battleships in a crossfire with Republic forces. It really was amusing at times, how much power he wielded.

Palpatine noted the date on the recording. It had been taken just one standard cycle ago. Which meant that this was most probably taken from the battle on Geonosis. After Sideous had contacted Dooku to initiate the siege, all he had to do was shed his black Sith robes for senatorial ones and transmit an alert to the Jedi council on a separate communicator. In a little under an hour, two simple promptings had resulted in a battle that would be remembered for centuries.

The influence was truly... intoxicating.

With a satisfied hum, Palpatine went to shut off the message, when a voice from one of the hologram reels caught his attention. He recognized it immediately as the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi. This wouldn't ordinarily be of any consequence to him, except for the fact that if Obi-wan were present, that meant Anakin Skywalker must have been in the vicinity as well…

Palpatine grinned and leaned forward to get a better look at the battlefield. In a wide panning shot, he glimpsed legions of battle droids and clones clashing as blinding explosions bloomed over the desert landscape.

Anakin Skywalker was there at the forefront, blue saber cutting across the terrain as laser blasts rained down on he and his squadron. Obi-Wan appeared to have been signaling them to fall back. The clones did as commanded but Anakin continued to charge ahead, breaking the citadel front with impressive efficiency. His form was unrivaled. He moved swiftly, alternating with ease between defense and attack, the boy appeared to glide through the chaos of war in an effortless and vicious dance.

Palpatine felt pride swell in his chest at the sight. Yes, this glorious boy was as much a product of the Jedi's training as he was of Sideous' design, they just didn't know it yet. It gave him great satisfaction to see that all of his efforts had culminated into such a perfect product. With the war well underway and young Skywalker swept up in its throes, Sideous' Empire was becoming more a reality with each passing moment. By the end of it, Anakin would be ripe and ready for the taking. Conditioned to serve since his infancy and indoctrinated too young to be tormented by the obscenities of an unjustified war, Anakin's gentle nature would be stripped of him and his futile grasp on diplomacy would be ready to crack.

That's what this war was meant to do after all. To wear down, to pressure, to break the Republic and its heroes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sideous pushes at Anakin's mental instability while Anakin hides a blaster wound. Set somewhere during the Clone Wars.

"Chancellor!" Anakin burst into the office, "You summoned me, is everything alright?"

Palpatine looked up and offered a placid grin. The boy stood there, covered in dirt and soot and sweat. He was fresh off the battlefield, right down to the weapons secured haphazardly to the armor that covered what was left of his Jedi robes. The politician was amused that the guards had even allowed such a heavily armed person into his region of the building, though seeing as that person was one of the most famous faces in the Republic, he supposed it was no surprise. If Anakin's reputation wasn't enough to warrant access to his office, then his current demeanor would certainly do it. The lad looked brutally determined and more than a little frayed, heaving as though he'd run all the way from the ship hangar.

Knowing Anakin, he probably had.

"Ah, Anakin, it's good to see you. Not to worry, my boy. All is well, I am in no danger. I only wish to speak with you."

"What is this about?" Anakin took a few jagged strides towards the chancellor's desk, and Palpatine instantly deduced that the boy was harboring an injury, "Does it have anything to do with the location of General Grievous?"

The young Jedi's gaze was fierce, and Palpatine could practically see the battle that still flashed behind his eyes. Anakin's flight back from the war hadn't been long enough to truly distance him from the urgency of the conflict. Now he stood poised to channel his animosity towards whatever it was that the Chancellor needed of him. How delightful.

"I'm afraid not. Please, sit." The chancellor invited, gesturing to the chair across from him.

Anakin's eyes bored into the chair, giving the distinct impression that sitting down was the last thing he wanted to do at that moment. He shifted on his feet as though the very thought pained him.

"I'd rather stand if that's alright."

"If you insist." The politician grinned, if the boy insisted on hiding his injury then Palpatine would humor him, "I can see that you seem a little on edge. I do hope that the present conflicts in the Averderchi system are progressing favorably?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. In fact, it was only minutes before your call that the Separatist's drones made a resurgence on the battlefield. Our troops' numbers were heavily diminished by the first wave of attacks, and I am concerned with how well they will fair taking on a second one when their general missing."

"I'm sure general Kenobi will do just fine leading the troops in your stead. Besides, numbers are not an issue when it is clones we're talking about."

A hint of anger sparked through the force and Palpatine smirked inwardly. He was thoroughly aware of how highly Anakin regarded his clone comrades, and of how attached he had become to those in his squadron.

"I'm sure he will," Anakin replied tightly. "I don't mean to show any disrespect sir, but all the same I'd like to get back to them as soon as possible."

"But of course," Palpatine assured, " Might I first say, that I'm terribly sorry Anakin. I would never have summoned you at this time had I known that you would be under such stresses on the war front. Regardless, I thought you should know."

"Know what, chancellor?"

The politician hid his satisfaction behind a sober gaze.

'_Manipulation truly is one of the greatest arts in this world.'_

It was Sideous' master who had taught him that. One of the finer points of power which all who wielded power must know. Sideous knew that such manipulations would be key in securing both of their destinies, so he proceeded without hesitation.

"A few days ago, I received a message from an overseer who is currently stationed at one of our outer-rim military outposts. They reported knowledge of a large scale crime operation whose recent activity is centered around the buying and selling of slaves to the Rogari clan, a group whose sole purpose in slave buying is to see them killed in arenas for sport. The group has already illegally exported hundreds of slaves from neighboring systems, and the representative for that region is concerned about the activity getting out of hand."

Anakin's brow was furrowed as he processed the information. The Chosen One had a weakness when it came to the injustice of slavery, the Jedi Order knew that well. What they didn't know was just how deep that weakness ran. Palpatine could sense that the boy was concerned about the news, but he could also see Anakin's confusion as to why this particular issue of injustice was brought to attention and why it had been done so urgently.

"I am telling you this because I thought you might be willing to persuade the council to send help to the region. The representative has stated that there are simply not enough available troops to stop this atrocity while the war is ongoing. The informant claims to know which planet the operation intends to target next, and hopes that with the help of the Jedi, the organization can be cornered and eradicated before any more slaves are killed."

"Which planet is it?"

"Tatooine."

That was all it had taken. As soon as the words had left his lips it was like a dam had been broken. Waves of latent emotion began to flood the force as Anakin grew ever more restless. The fabrication had affected the boy exactly the way he had planned. Palpatine knew that Anakin often thought back to his mother. Anakin had made a promise to his mother to return one day and set her free, the boy had told him as much. Since then he'd watched as each passing year seemed to add more weight onto the young man's shoulders, and every time he thought of her his guilt for leaving her behind grew. In Anakin's frantic state, he'd hoped that this exchange would push that guilt over the edge, and judging by Anakin's pained expression, it looked like it was working. Sideous often marveled at how easily Anakin's attachments could be played against him, and now it seemed that in his frenzied state of unrest those ever so sensitive attachments were made vulnerable in a most fortuitous way.

But perhaps that was also an effect of whatever affliction that he was currently refusing to acknowledge. The facade was beginning to get ridiculous really, but the man couldn't resist watching the show that the boy had been putting on up until this point.

"In the past, you have confided in me that Tatooine was once your homeworld, the place where you lived with your mother before Qui Gon Jin bought you out of slavery. I understand that your mother now remains as a slave there. I don't mean to cause you any alarm, but I know how deeply you still care for her and I wanted to be sure that you were informed, in case news of this atrocity somehow happened to evade the Jedi's awareness."

It would be a lot to digest for Anakin Skywalker, even if he hadn't already been frantic with adrenaline from being suddenly thrust out of a hellhole of death and destruction only minutes prior. His injury didn't appear to be causing him any less distress. Though it did seem to be catching up to him. Anakin was swaying on his feet and growing paler still. Which was why Palpatine was so bemused by the attempt that the General made to appear composed while supplying his next response.

"Thank you, chancellor. Unfortunately, I'm almost certain it would have. I'm going to make an appeal to the council as soon as possible. Perhaps they will allow me time to-" the boy's speech slurred to a halt, and his eyes appeared to glaze over before snapping back into focus with a savage vigor, "-to organize a squadron to take care of the matter before it reaches any other systems."

The chancellor smiled with approval, continuing to ignore Anakin's blatant signs of injury and his half-dazed state, which was looking more and more like a symptom of severe blood loss, "You impress me Anakin. It seems you have grown considerably in the last few months. I don't know that the boy I knew even a year ago could have shown such... restraint. I do hope that the Council will heed your request to take action, I told you this because I knew that you- unlike those on the Council- wouldn't let bureaucracy get in the way of doing what needs to be done. However, if you are going to alert the Masters, might I suggest that you leave out what you know regarding Tatooine."

"Sir?" Anakin breathed, looking as if he were finally on the brink of collapse. 

"I fear that once they know that your homeworld is involved, they will see your concern as being a result of your attachment to your mother, and discourage you from taking necessary action."

"You're right..." Anakin started, looking delightfully conflicted as his concern morphed into anger. Palpatine could see the gears turning in the boy's head as he came to the conclusion that what he was saying was not only possible but was also very likely. After all, it would be just like the council to act in such a way. To treat Anakin like the unstable adolescent they perceived him to be. Anakin knew this, and judging by the determined expression on his haggard face, he wasn't about to let such convictions stop him. "Thank you for the information chancellor, a matter such as this should not go unchecked. You can have the informant send me more information while I fly, I'm going to go take care of it _now_."

_Ah, there was that impulsive rebelliousness!_

Anakin spun around and headed for the door. He hadn't gone more than two steps before letting out a strangled grunt of pain, Anakin thrust his hand down onto the nearest piece of furniture in an attempt to brace himself, his other hand shooting to his side.

"Anakin! Are you alright?" Palpatine stood and rushed around the side of the desk with the intention of supporting the boy before he fell. By the time he reached him, Anakin was already on the floor.

“Oh, my dear boy!” The man crouched to assess the damage. When he noticed the Jedi was completely unconscious, the chancellor clucked his tongue in amusement. “Oh, Anakin…” Palpatine shook his head at how unwilling the boy had been to admit he was injured. He supposed he might have said something earlier on if he hadn't been so amused over the state of his soon to be protege.

Palpatine carefully rolled Anakin onto his side, the one he assumed, was uninjured. He knew he would need to call a medical team to take him away, but first, he wanted to know if his suspicions were correct.

Moving gently, as to not disturb the wound any further, the chancellor carefully unclasped the armor on Anakin’s left side. The leather folds fell loosely apart around the Jedi general’s slim torso, and Palpatine was at once reminded of how very young this boy soldier was. Frowning at the prominence of the ribs which jutted out slightly from the Jedi’s tunic, Palpatine wondered whether or not his future apprentice was receiving proper rations while on his missions. It wouldn’t do to see the lad undergo malnutrition in his most important years of development. Not when this boy would come to serve such a vital role in the execution of his plans.

When the leather bindings had been removed, Palpatine was unsurprised to find the fabric beneath charred and soaked through with blood. It was a blaster wound.

“M...mother…” A muffled sigh escaped the boy’s lips, “I promise... I'll come-...” Anakin groaned weakly, "back... promise..."

Palpatine shushed him affectionately, “All is well Anakin, the Jedi will see that she is safe, I'm sure of it."

"No!... have to... save..."

"It’s time you visit the infirmary.” He said as he went to press the emergency button on his communicator. In minutes, a medical team would arrive to transport the boy to an infirmary, but for now, he would use this opportunity to assure that his seeds of doubt took root. Calling on the darkness, and sinking himself into it's unlimited power, Sideous reached into the latent recesses of Anakin's consciousness. Like this, the boy's mind would be just vulnerable enough for Sideous to instill the fears necessary for their mutual success. Already he felt the dark emotions swirling around Anakin's force signature. Fear, anger, and guilt, all things which would soon drive him to reach his ultimate potential.

The medics came and went and Sideous retreated to his quarters. There he would meditate on the future, and continue to reach his influence across the city to where Anakin lay recovering in the halls of healing. He would mold the boy's dreams into nightmares which would, in time, become visions. Ones that would ultimately lead to actions that the Jedi could not undo.


End file.
